Who Knew
by Wishing4AStar
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams. The school's bad boy and one of the most invisible guys you'll ever meet. Both are trying to get through High School without letting each other know about their crush on them. Will they succeed and miss out on one of the greatest things that could happen to them or will they fail and be happy? You know there is only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But if I did...**

**Warning: This contains slash, so if it's not your cup of tea, you have been forewarned...**

**Note: I have no idea what possessed me to write this, but if you like it, review and tell me so I can continue!**

Matthew smiled as he caught the eye of the school's number one bad boy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, who was currently walking with his two best friends, Antonio Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy. Of course, what most people didn't know was that he and Gilbert were friends, Gilbert being one of the few people (he was actually the only one, even Alfred, Matthew's older brother, forgot about Matthew) that could see Matthew without a problem. He blushed as he saw Gilbert wink at him and quickly looked away, turning to go to his locker. Once he got there he realized that he had already grabbed everything he needed and cursed Gilbert in his head. Now he was going to have to run to his class in order to get there before the bell rang.

Checking to see that there were no teachers in the hallway, Matthew clutched his belonging to his chest and ran for his class. His teacher barely looked up as the door opened and when she did, it was like she didn't see him come in. Matthew sighed but thanked his invisibility. In times like these, it was pretty handy.

"Birdie! Birdie, c'mere!" A loud voice said in the back of the room. Matthew looked up and smiled at the sight of Gilbert, waving his arms around in order to get Matthew's attention. Not only did this action get Matthew's attention, it also got the attention of their teacher.

"Beilschmidt! Stop making noise! And you," She said sharply, pointing at Matthew, "take a seat before the bell rings!" Matthew hurried down the rows of desks until he got to the back. He sat at the desk next to Gilbert and tried not to look too pleased at the "This Desk Belongs To Birdie" note on his desk. Many people wanted to sit next to Gilbert all the time and so, the note came to be. Gilbert carried it around and in classes he shared with Matthew, placed it on the desk nearest to him. Of course this didn't always work because Gilbert was usually anything but early for classes. Matthew looked at Gilbert gave him a tired smile.

"Hey Gil," He said, "haven't seen you in a while."

"Of course you haven't!" Gilbert exclaimed. "We've been in summer vacation this whole time." He said a bit condescendingly, but his smile more than made up for the barbs in his conversation.

"Really? I must have blinked and missed it!" Matthew shot back sarcastically. They both looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Beilschmidt! Jo-Williams! Quiet!" Their teacher said, mistaking Matthew for his brother before realizing that she had the misfortune of having him the next class period. Matthew quickly quieted down, the mistake his teacher made being more sobering than cold water. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the person), Gilbert was too used to getting shouted at by authority teachers to care too much. He heard her mistake and decided that a little revenge on his (cute) friend's part was necessary.

"Of course, supreme lady in authority. I just have one question," he said, smiling charmingly to dissuade any thoughts that he was up to no good.

"Make it quick." The teacher said.

"Did you not have any coffee this morning? Because I'm pretty sure that we have no Jones in our class." Gilbert said innocently. The students snickered at the show of disrespect from Gilbert, but settled down as soon as she glared at them.

"I thank you for your concern but the topic has no relevancy to what we will be discussing today." She said coldly, before standing up and putting on a smile. "I hope you all read your book over the summer because we are having a test today." She said vindictively. Students groaned but they knew better than to turn and glare at Gilbert, who was smiling wickedly at Matthew.

"Oh Gil." Matthew said, shaking his head in mock disappointment before getting up to get a test.

"Get me one too Birdie!" Gilbert shouted.

"Beilschmidt! Be quiet!" Their teacher hissed.

"Yes, supreme lady in authority, ma'am." He said under his breath, causing the few students seating near him to laugh. She fixed her glare on them before choosing to glare at Gilbert, who just cheekily waved and smiled. Matthew chose that moment to return, and instantly regretted it as she chose to glare at him for getting Gilbert a test paper.

"Why do I get myself in these types of situations?" He moaned quietly to himself.

"That's 'cause you love me!" Gilbert said triumphantly.

"Oh shut up Gil!" Matthew said smiling.

"Ja." Gilbert said almost agreeably before looking down at his test.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I wished on a star (Get it?) but Hetalia still isn't mine...  
A/N: To all of you who followed the story I wanna give you a huge THANK YOU! And to the three of you who reviewed and the three of you who favorited my story, I can't even begin to tell you how happy it made me to know that people really liked my story and took the time to tell me so. (Hint: Reviews make me happy, and happiness makes me inspired. So please review!) **

Gilbert didn't focus much on the test, as he was too busy sneaking looks at his best friend. Said best friend was diligently writing on his test, only stopping when he was confused and chewed on his lips. Gilbert had long ago admitted that he had more than friendly feelings for Matthew, and so he had done his best to "woo" his birdie. Every blush and giggle that Matthew gave was a milestone reached in Gilbert's opinion. He was so enraptured with his thoughts that he didn't see his teacher walk up to him.

"Have you finished?" She said, breaking his train of thought.

"Of course I haven't!" Gilbert exclaimed. A few students laughed at this but immediately stopped when Gilbert looked at them.

"Good," she said vindictively, "because time is out." As she said this, she grabbed his paper and tsk'ed at it.  
"What little answers you have are frighteningly incorrect, Mr. Beilschmidt. You will stay after class today." She said, smirking as he spluttered out objections.  
"All of you must now turn in your tests at the front of the classroom and then you may leave." She said loudly as she walked to the front of the classroom. Everyone groaned but did as they were told.

"Do you want me to wait for you outside?" Gilbert heard a voice whisper softly to him. He didn't have to lift his head to know it was Matthew but did so anyway. Matthew had his head tilted towards him, creating a small curtain of curly blond hair that prevented the teacher from seeing what was happening. Gilbert contemplated for a moment before he nodded.

"Sure, but if crazy face here keeps me too long I give you permission to go on without me, no matter how unawesomely painful it will be for you to go." Gilbert said seriously. Matthew smiled at his words and turned to grab his desk sign.

"Here, you keep it today." He said passing it to him before getting out of the classroom. Gilbert watched him walk out before sighing and getting up, tucking the sign in his notebook.

"You called for me?" Gilbert drawled, almost adding 'your highness' before thinking better of it.

"Yes," she snapped, pointing to a chair by her desk, "your previous teacher had the decency to tell me about your behavior in the classroom and everything done to contain it." She said. Gilbert laughed at her.

"So that's what this is about?" He said, laughing harder at the sight of his teacher's red face.  
"I have gone through dozens of other teachers and none of them ever 'got through' to me. Good luck though!" He said as brightly as he could before turning and heading for the door.  
"You ready for our next class birdie?" He asked as soon as he left the room.

"If I weren't it wouldn't really matter." Matthew said, trailing off at the end when he realized that Gilbert would just insist they skip class.

"I know, I just asked 'cause you looked so cute there standing nervously." Said Gilbert as he grinned. Matthew blushed and looked down, which was becoming a normal habit whenever he spent time with Gilbert. It was at that moment that a shriek and a thump were heard, causing both boys to glance up and look for the source. What they saw made both of them stop and one of them run.

"Eliza? What are you doing here? And when did you become such a klutz?" Gilbert said quickly, not believing his eyes. The brunette girl in question was sprawled on the floor along with a handful books. 'Eliza' pushed herself off the floor and looked at Gilbert.

"Gil? Is that you? Wow Roderich will never believe it when I tell him!" She said happily before launching herself at Gilbert.  
"I can't believe it's you! Last time I saw you we were taking on elementary school bullies! Those were good times." She said in a reminiscent tone. As they both happily caught up, nobody noticed a lone figure in a red hoodie walk away.

**Another A/N: To those of you who might have wondered, Matthew's sign is covered with chicks, flames, and polar bears. Thank you AllinahPony for asking this question!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... I'm poor.. So poor... Check out the AN at the bottom for my excuses.. **

Matthew watched in despair as Gilbert and the brunette girl he had called "Eliza" chatted happily. He would have preferred anything to the cold onset of realization that set in once he had noticed Gilbert's attention slip away. Matthew was by no means selfish, but many years of being ignored and forgotten had instilled a sense of self-deprecation aimed towards himself. Not even a minute had passed since Gilbert had begun talking to Eliza and he was already starting to doubt everything that Gilbert had ever said to him. What was the point of even trying if everyone would forget about him? _Poor little Matthew Williams_, he thought scathingly to himself. During all his heavy thinking, he somehow had walked all the way to his next class. Looking behind to confirm his fear (or was it hope?) that Gilbert wasn't there, he went inside the room and immediately regretted it. It was a loud controlled chaos that only a teacher would be capable of producing. The teacher was behind his desk, feet propped up on the desk, reading the newspaper while the students were all in their own little world, visiting with friends. Matthew found a seat that was mostly hidden from view of the door and sat down, getting all of his things out. Just as the bell was about to ring, the door was slammed open and Gilbert stepped in.  
"Don't worry, the awesome me is here!" He exclaimed, startling both the students and the teacher. Matthew shrank in his seat as Gilbert's gaze swept over him, and sighed in relief and disappointment as Gilbert remained oblivious to his presence. Gilbert ambled over to the back and sat down at the only empty seat. He looked around the room, which Matthew hoped and dreaded meant that Gilbert was looking for him. But Matthew had chosen his seat well, and Gilbert ended up alone and confused, just like Matthew felt.

"All right, everyone settle down. Now!" The teacher said loudly, no longer being apathetic to the students. "My name is Mr. Smith and I will be your teacher for this course. The first thing we will be doing is a project to show me how hard you are willing to work. The people _directly next to you_," he said in a threatening tone, "will be your partner for it. You will choose two countries and compare them. Is that clear?" He asked in a no-nonsense manner. Nobody chose to try his patience, so everyone stayed silent. "Very well, you may begin." Was all he said to get the students working. Matthew wanted to suddenly disappear from the face of the earth. Oh, why hadn't he just skipped class today? He thought to himself. He turned to face the person next to him and then strongly wished that he _had_ skipped.

"Privet, Matvey!" A deceivingly innocent voice said. Matthew nearly groaned, but managed to restrain himself.

"Hey, Ivan." He said with as much cheer as he could muster, which wasn't much. "So I was thinking that I'd do Canada so which country do you want to do?" Matthew asked, already knowing what to expect.

"I think I will do Russia. After all, it is the _best_ country in the world." Ivan said in a slight mocking tone directed at Matthew. Matthew almost growled at that statement, but still held himself in check. "What? Not so tough outside the ice rink are you Matvey?" Ivan taunted Matthew. Matthew just grinned tightly.

"Still better than you though." He said in defense. "Shall we get started? We might have a long time left in classes but it doesn't mean that we should slack off." Matthew offered this as a peace offering, and Ivan seemingly took it. Until..

"So where is your little friend? The albino. He is very fun to taunt." Ivan asked in false curiosity. Matthew had long ago decided that Ivan was a (not so secret) sadist who reveled in Matthew's pain. He just gritted his teeth and bore it.

"If you weren't so deaf, you might have realized that he came in at the last second and sat at the back. Were you too busy thinking about the 'motherland' to pay any attention?" Matthew shot back at Ivan. "Let's just finish this chart, and then we'll ignore each other, alright?" He said, suddenly tired of the prolonged antagonism. Thankfully, Ivan accepted his offer this time and they finished the initial phase of the project relatively quickly. The bell sounded, and everybody got up simultaneously, not stopping for anything. Matthew was just pushed by the crowd until he got outside, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Birdie? Birdie?" A largely recognized voice said. A group of girls walking in front of him quickly turned around and began speaking in high, nasally-pitched voices.

"Ohmagod! Gil! How've you been?" Said the girl who seemed most like the pack leader. Gilbert grinned ruefully but answered anyways.

"Alright. Hey listen, it's great to see you and all, but I gotta run. See ya!" He said in a rushed tone of voice. By this time, Matthew was nothing but a speck in the crowd, causing Gilbert to curse loudly.

**AN: First off, yes I am a jerk.. After reassuring people that I wouldn't give up on this and that the next update would be soon, I totally just procrastinated for like two months. I'm sorry! Thankfully, my friends actually read this trash so they've nagged me 'til I finally gave in. I have been working on it, its just that I recently went back to school and high school teachers could give Russia a run for his money in sadism so yeah... Horribly sorry for the OOC Matthew but we all know that he is a total demon when it comes to hockey so its good. I promisepromisepromise that I will update sooner next time but I'll totally understand if you've given up on me. For those who haven't thanks for sticking around and sorry for this atrociously long AN. **

**Reviews Make Me Happy So...**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! **

**Be creative with your threats and abuse please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert stared after Matthew, confused as to why he had been left behind. He was still thinking when someone bumped into him.

"Hey!" He said angrily, glad he hadn't dropped any of his things. He turned to complain more only to find himself face to chest with his other. Gilbert was taller than his brother, he was! It was only that he.. Slouched too much, yeah! _Anyways_, the person who had bumped into him was none other but Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert's little brother.

"Look Luddy! It's Gil!" Said an auburn-haired teen clutching Ludwig's arm.

"Feli!" Gilbert said, pushing Ludwig aside to sweep Feliciano into a hug. "How's my favorite little boy toy?" He asked as he ruffled the boy's hair. Gilbert could practically _feel_ his brother's glare and laughed because of it. Feliciano, who had to be the most naïve teenage boy to ever exist on the face of the planet, noticed nothing.

"I'm good! Luddy's going to take me out for pizza later today and he said he might-mmph!" Feliciano began rambling only to be interrupted by Ludwig's hand. Gilbert smirked and winked at Feliciano.

"Does Gramps know about your plan to woo this dashing young man?" He asked Ludwig in a condescending voice. Ludwig's glare, which would make men stronger than Gilbert tremble in fear, managed to intensify, almost deterring Gilbert from his chosen path. Too bad that thinking wasn't Gilbert's strongest trait.

"_Grandfather_ knows that I am arriving home late, yes." Ludwig said in an angry tone. He didn't give Gilbert another chance to embarrass him though, because he grasped Feliciano's hand as he blushed lightly and muttered in his ear. He then turned towards his brother.

"We will be going now, abschied Bruder." Ludwig said stiffly before leaving, still supporting the clinging Italian.

"Bye Bruderlein!" Gilbert shouted out, laughing as he did so. Wow, the confrontation between him and his brother had definitely put him in a better mood, he decided as he walked towards his next class. When he arrived, he stepped in only to groan. He'd forgotten he had this class with Matthew's brother, Alfred, and his boy toy, Arthur Kirkland. Kirkland was okay once you got some alcohol in him, but Alfred... He made barrels look intelligent. That and he was always challenging Gilbert to do "Awesome Contests". Everyone knew Gilbert was the awesomest, so why did the boy even try? He called himself the "hero" and was pretty much a waste of space... He'd much rather have Matthew in his class so they could talk. Anyways, Gilbert walked into the classroom and sat down at a desk. He couldn't help but notice that the "hero" and his boytoy were both chatting quietly, so he decided to stay quiet and listen in. Which wasn't eavesdropping... It wasn't! He was just merely taking advantage of the situation. So Gilbert listened and was surprised. The conversation went something like this:

"We should skip our next class..." This was Alfred.

"No, we can't, we might miss something important and fail the class!" Arthur.

"Aww, please babe?" Boy hero whined, putting his arms around Arthur in such a way that it didn't look as awkward as it should. Gilbert wanted to look away now, because he could swear that it looked like Arthur just _melted_ and he couldn't help the pangs of jealousy and longing that he felt right then. He wasn't jealous at Alfred for having Arthur, it would be weird if he wanted Arthur, he was jealous of the bond that they shared. Why couldn't he and Matthew be like that? Gilbert contemplated this as he sat in his seat, all the way up until their teacher slammed the door shut.

"Alright, listen you little punks," he began loudly, making some people jump even though the door slam should've given them some hints. "When you're in this class, I expect you to work hard and not slack off. Is that understood?"He said in a threatening voice that caused every student in their class to nod their heads quickly. Their teacher grinned. "Excellent." He said. He then clapped once and walked to his desk, picking up a stack of papers that he proceeded to throw at each student one by one. It was actually very amusing until he got to him. He continued on and on until every student had a paper. "Alright, this is what we will be doing in our class for the year, and what we need for our next class. Read it over and then you can talk _quietly._" He said. Their teacher then sat down behind his desk and began using his computer. Everyone immediately began talking, and Gilbert found he couldn't think because everyone around him had turned in their chairs to talk to him. The conversations ranged from: "So, Gil, how was your summer?" To "We should totally hang out after school, Gilbert." He felt smothered, but he hadn't become popular by being anti-social.

"Hey guys!" He said enthusiastically. From the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred, who was usually (trying to be) the centre of attention, and Arthur seated in the back. They had moved their chairs in a mocking rendition of a couch and were cuddled with each other. Arthur scowled at anybody who so much as gave them a second look while Alfred just serenely scribbled something in a notebook, pausing every few moments to just look down at Arthur. Gilbert quickly looked away before Arthur caught him staring and immersed himself in the conversation. All during class though, he kept thinking. _Why can't that be us?_

**AN: So... Originally, I wasn't going to post this month. I'm doing NaNoWriMo and my brain just said "no more" so I decided to focus on that (Its a Jily fic for those who are interested, it will be posted soon). But one day I just got a really good idea on how I wanted the chapter to go and this happened. So, enjoy! Thanks for reviewing and following and for being awesome readers! Oh and if you've actually read this whole thing and haven't gone crazy yet, I have a Tumblr! Check my profile~ **

**EDIT: Contest is over, congrats to the winner!**

** REVIEW**

** Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Beautiful World would have come out sooner (or later, who knows?)**

Matthew waited until he was the last person in the classroom before leaving, wanting to put off meeting with Gilbert for just a little longer. The bell had rung, signifying the beginning of lunch time, and the two boys had made plans yesterday to meet at Matthew's own locker for lunch. He knew he had to stop avoiding Gilbert before it began to look too suspicious, so he walked faster to look like he was anxious to see Gil.

"Hey Birdie, what's up?" Gilbert said, looking like the epitome of nonchalance. Matthew smiled in an equal way and responded.

"Same old, we just saw each other a couple of hours ago, gimme a chance!" He said, laughing as he (gently) shoved Gilbert away from his locker to get his food. In the inside, Matthew was desperately hoping that Gilbert wouldn't ask him about...

"So, how come I didn't see you in geography?" That.

"Oh, uhm. You were taking a really long time catching up with your friend, and I also wanted to give you some privacy with her, so I went to class early and sat down next to Ivan to talk about hockey." Matthew said, trying to keep his excuse as simple as possible without missing any details.

"You sat next to Ivan?" Gilbert said in a voice laced with disapproval and betrayal. Matthew looked down at this and cursed silently. He'd forgotten the bitter rivalry between the two.

"Yeah. We were talking about hockey and then I was gonna move but the bell rang and the teacher did all that stuff and you weren't there yet and... Things." Matthew said, sure he was rambling awfully. Luckily, the Canadian's nervous demeanor entertained Gilbert enough that he let it go.

"Birdie, Breathe!" Gil said, laughing in his mirth. He casually slung his arm over Matthew's shoulders and led them away towards the cafeteria, shutting the locker with a backwards kick. Matthew blushed a little at the touch, trying to not read anything into it, but failing miserably. You know he likes girls! he said to himself in an attempt to stop any traitorous thoughts from coming into his mind. Meanwhile, Gilbert was trying his best to not panic and pull away. Oh gott, what if he's really uncomfortable with me doing this but because he's birdie, he hasn't said anything? was running through his head, so all in all, the walk to the cafeteria was awkward for both parties involved. Matthew, in particular, was both relieved and saddened when Gilbert let go of his shoulders with a slight squeeze. "So, where are we gonna sit? I'll let you pick this time!" He said, with a light laugh.

"Oh, no its fine. I'll let you off today, eh?" Matthew responded almost immediately, itching to see where Gil would have them sit. Gilbert immediately rose to the occasion.

"Hmmm... Oh! Toni and Francis are right there, let's go!" Gilbert said excitedly, grasping Matthew by his sweatshirt and dragging him over to their designated table. Matthew cast the table a look and was glad to see he knew everyone there (and that there was no sign of a certain girl) and then they were there, and everyone was exchanging greeting.

"Hey 'Toni, Hey Francis, what'cha guys up to?" Gilbert said once they were in hearing distance of the group.

"Gilly! We're all eating right now, do you want to sit down?" Antonio responded as he patted the last seat of the row, making Matthew squirm uncomfortably at the thought of not being able to sit next to Gilbert during lunch. Thankfully, Gil noticed and acted appropriately.

"Ah, no. I'll sit next to Mattie, cause I need to talk to him." Gilbert said, slinging an arm around Matthew yet again. As if by magic, everyone noticed Matthew at once.

"_Matthieu, mon petit cousin! Comment ça va?_" (1) Francis asked, speaking in rapid french. Matthew smiled at his cousin and responded in the same language.

"_Ça va bien, un peu fatigue mais nous sommes dans l'école, eh_?" (2) Matthew said, leaving off with a hypothetical question and a small huff of laughter, the latter of which was echoed by the frenchman.

"Hey, stop it with your frenchie talk, none of us can understand!" Gilbert cut in, with just the smallest of pouts visible. "For all I know you're talking about my ass or something!" He continued, wanting to drive in his point. Francis sighed.

"You caught us. We were talking about your bodacious derriere and comparing it with Antonio's. Antonio's is better." Francis confessed in mock speculativeness. Gilbert gaped at the comment and Matthew couldn't help but give a small giggle.

"Oi, bastardo! Aren't you going to do anything about those bastards talking about your ass?" An angry voice said, coming from somewhere next to Antonio. Matthew looked and found himself staring at Lovino Vargas, Antonio's angry companion.

"Oh! Sorry! We weren't actually talking about his as-bu-behind!" Matthew apologized fiercely, sure that he was as red as his favorite hoodie. He had stuttered over which word to use in his desire to placate the irate Italian. Lovino looked him over critically before accepting the apology with a quick nod and the faintest of blushes.

"Well, way to go idiota, you've become more clueless over the years. Even I thought it was impossible." Lovino said derisively at the Spaniard sitting next to him. Antonio, who was still smiling goofily at anyone who caught his eye, turned to Lovino and smiled wider.

"But Lovi! You told me you liked me being clueless last night..." He whined, pulling the Italian into a hug and patting his head. His already impossibly big smile got even bigger when Lovino struggled to get away.

"Let me go, bastard! And stop telling lies!" Lovino complained, obviously not meaning any of his words. By this point, both Matthew and Gilbert were sitting down at the table, and conversations had resumed as normal. Of course, that didn't mean that the Spaniard and the Italian had lost their place as the main attraction, just that everyone was used to their bickering and large displays of public affection.

"So what were you and Francis really talking about?" Gilbert asked in between scarfing down his share of the pancakes that Matthew had brought.

"Nothing, really. He just asked me how I was, and then I responded. That's all." Matthew said, tired of explaining himself to Gilbert for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Okay.." Gilbert said dubiously, but deciding to drop the conversation. The rest of lunch time went by quickly, the only thing worth mentioning about it was when Lovino and Antonio shared a passionate kiss, only broken because of Gilbert's hooting and Francis' congratulations, as if this hadn't happened all the time last year. After lunch, both Gilbert and Matthew went their separate ways for the last class of the day. The two boys were feeling an odd sense of relief at the prospect of not having to see each other until tomorrow, knowing that once they got home they would need to examine their apparently new feelings (in Gilbert's case) for their best friend.

**I wrote the french myself, so if you're fluent in french and see that I've made a mistake, please tell me!**

_(1) Matthieu, mon petit cousin! Comment ça va? Matthew, my little cousin! How are you?_

_(2) Ça va bien, un peu fatigue mais nous sommes dans l'école, eh? Alright, a little tired but we are in school, eh?_

**AN: So, what's happened in two months? Christmas, Merlin is over (*sobs*), 2013, and I didn't update.. Sorry! I won't bore you with excuses, but I promise I won't let it get this long between updates. From now on, I'll be posting every two weeks. That said, thank you guys for all your support, and WhyMustIDoThis, I hope you like your spamano. I'll be posting a seperate one shot in addition to the spamano in the story because I feel bad for the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Gilbert quickly decided that his last class of the day wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The teacher, Ms. Whatever-her-name-was, had first introduced herself and then she went over the whole year's curriculum. Gilbert zoned out the second she opened her mouth. It wasn't that she was a bad teacher or anything, just that her... Other features were too distracting for a class full of hormonal teens. Then the bell rang as she was speaking, causing her to jump slightly. Some students laughed at the resulting 'boing'.

"Well, I will see you all next class! Have a good day!" She said as she waved off her students. Gilbert could have sworn he heard someone say "marry me" but dismissed it as a stupid thought. "Oh Gilbert! I didn't know you were my class!" He heard voice say.

"Wha-" Was all he got to say before his face was completely smothered. He peeked up before quickly looking back down blushingly. Of course it would be the teacher who knew him. He thought really hard about how she knew him and then something in his brain clicked. "Katyusha!" He breathed out in wonder, trying to replace his image of a blushing almost-adult with his new teacher.

"Ah, its Ms. Braginski now!" She said with a large smile on her face. "After the... Incident... I decided to go to school and get my degree, and now here I am!" After speaking, she lost her outgoing aura and her brilliant smile faded. "What happened to you? You never visit anymore." Katyusha said, a small pout visible on her face. Fortunately, another bell rang, warning the students that the buses would soon be leaving.

"Sorry, gotta go! Later, Katyusha!" Gilbert said, giving a quick mock salute towards his new teacher/friend and spinning around to run towards where he knew his bus would live. He and Francis shared the same bus, so he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be left behind in school.

"Gilbert!" He heard a very familiar voice cry out for the third time that day. However, this time he knew who owned this voice.

"Hey Francis!" He shouted, waving up at the long-haired blond who was leaning halfway out of the window.

"You better get on quick, the bus driver is becoming rather... averse to my charms." He said in a hesitant tone, motioning for Gilbert to get on the bus now.

"Alright, alright, don't worry, I'm getting there." Gilbert said making a lazy shrug and only quickening his pace slightly. He finally got on and then after giving the bus driver a deceivingly-sweet smile, went over to sit by Francis. "Hey, Franny, what's up?" Gilbert asked, bumping his shoulder to his friend's and then slinging his arm over the other's shoulders.

"My beautiful Cherie left me today. Like usual, I waited twenty minutes and then went to go 'visit' mon Lapin. He had his guard dog with him so I couldn't do much except speak, and even then the little pup got offended. I think he's finally learning to read the atmosphere." Francis said in a mock proud voice, shedding a fake tear at the end of his spiel.

"You do know they're actually going out, right?" Gilbert asked in all seriousness. "I would hate for you to start a fi- Who the hell am I kidding, if a fight breaks out, you better invite me!" He said, losing his previous fake serious pose and laughing his signature laugh. The bus jerked to a stop and both Gilbert and Francis got up.

"Au revoir mon ami, I shall see you tomorrow." The French boy said, walking away to his own house.

"Later!" Gilbert said, walking onwards until he got to his own house and opened the door. "Luddy! I'm home!" He called out, throwing his backpack aside and slamming the door behind himself.

"There's no need to shout at your brother, and even if there was, he's not here. He said that he told you." His grandfather said, coming out of nowhere and startling him. Gilbert vaguely remembered Ludwig mentioning something like that, but then decided to just listen to his grandfather. "I heard you talked back to a teacher today." He said, sighing in disappointment.

"I'll be upstairs." Gilbert said, running away from the situation.

**Wow, tired. I'll be posting the translations with the next chapter. Sorry that this isn't any longer, but I've been spending time getting ready for Katsucon (GOING TOMORROW I'M SO EXCITED!). In other news, I think I'll update again in two weeks, but understand if I'm a day or two late because of school work. If there are any mistakes, feel free to PM me or review. Or you can PM me or review anyways! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

Matthew flopped down on his bed and sighed. The day had been very tiring, but it was almost worth it to see Gilbert again. He had missed his friend over the summer, there was no doubt about that. But then again, absence makes the heart fonder, and how fond Matthew had grown was in direct correlation to how far they had spent away from each other.

"Hey, Mattie! Are you gonna be making pancakes again tomorrow morning?" Alfred asked enthusiastically, bounding into his room without knocking.

"Al!" Matthew exclaimed, sitting up immediately. "How many times have I told you to knock when you come in, eh?"

"But… We just got home, there's no way you could have gotten up to something this quickly. You usually lay around for like, 30 minutes before actually doing anything." Alfred whined, leaning against the door frame and adapting a pout that Matthew supposed was meant to garner sympathy.

"That doesn't mean you can just come in whenever you feel like it, I know we've talked about respect before." He said, not as angry as he was pretending to be. He had lived with Alfred for all his life, he was used to this treatment and his brother's lack of boundaries.

"Whatever. Can you just answer my question? Artie is downstairs and I don't wanna keep him waiting." Alfred said, crossing his arms and looking antsy. Matthew didn't blame him, especially after having the pleasure of Arthur's ire.

"Well, I would.." He began. "Except I don't exactly remember what you asked me."

"It's because you were thinking about him, isn't it?" Alfred said as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Thinking about who?" Matthew replied in mock innocence, trying to find a way out of his current predicament. He knew it had been a bad idea to tell Alfred about his crush, but there was little he could do now to stop Alfred from exploiting that information.

"You know who I'm talking about. Gilbert. But I asked you if you were gonna make pancakes tomorrow morning." Alfred said, apparently getting tired of where the conversation was headed. Matthew grinned affectionately at his request, after making sure Alfred couldn't see his smile.

"Sure, I'll make some. Is Arthur sleeping over?" He asked, wanting to know how many people he would be cooking for.

"Yeah." Alfred replied, blushing a little even though Arthur's visits were a regular thing.

"Alright. Now, I have homework, so if you have a place you need to be…" Matthew said, trailing off to allow Alfred time to leave.

"Later, Mattie!" His brother said, pushing off of the door frame and exiting out into the hall, not without closing the door. Once his brother was gone, Matthew allowed himself to slump onto his bed again. His brother had distracted his thoughts of Gilbert, but now they were back full force. Matthew just really needed to get over his crush on his best friend, then maybe he might have an enjoyable year. If only his feelings were as simple as a switch he could flip on and off.

Matthew ended up thinking about his feelings for a longer time than he had thought, and so, he had needed to scramble in order to get all his things ready for the next day.

"Matthew! It's time to come down to dinner, dear!" His mother called from somewhere outside his room.

"Alright! I'll be down in a while!" He responded as loudly as he could, which was not all that loud due to being soft-spoken.

Dinner was a casual affair in the Williams-Jones family, only livened by the presence of Arthur at the table. He was extremely polite, always complimenting each dish until the boys' mother was ready to simply adopt him into the family. Their mother was a blonde, blue-eyed woman who loved both her sons dearly. Matthew had never once faulted her for treating Alfred better than him because she never had. It would've been really unfair to blame her when Alfred was obviously the more attention-grabbing of the pair and everyone knew it. Matthew had accustomed himself to that early on in life. She was fair and that was why he loved her so much. Their father was a mildly different story, seeing as he was a huge football fanatic and thought hockey was a weak sport. It often made conversations awkward, but Matthew knew that at the end of the day his father loved him too.

"Oh, Arthur, it's always such a delight to have you over." Their mother gushed, breaking Matthew from his thoughts.

"It's nice to be here, if only for your cooking." Arthur said earnestly, looking down at his plate and continuing his streams of praise.

"Hey! Remember who invited you!" Alfred said in indignation, obviously feeling slighted by Arthur's non-stop talking about the quality of the food. Matthew just looked on, feeling perfectly content to just be happy with his family.

**AN: Yeah, this was a short chapter, but since I wrote it all in a rush yesterday, I can consider it okay. So, the way updating will work from now on, I will post it a day beforehand on my Tumblr (Look on my blog for it) and then I will come over here and post it. If you really really like this story for some reason, you can go on my blog at any time and in the search bar type in Who Knew.. The chapter will then show up. And maybe if you want to, you could follow me (shameless self-advertising here). **

**Like usual, please review, because I get happy whenever I get one. Really happy. So happy I am inspired to keep writing happy. **


End file.
